


Backseat

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel in the backseat of the Impala </p><p>Written for the Sam/Gabriel Kink Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

They were somewhere on a deserted stretch of highway, the sun high overhead, turning the inside of the Impala into an oven. Sam’s knees kept banging into the back of the driver’s seat and he’d already rapped his head hard against the back window to make Gabriel wince. But the look in his eyes completely belied any discomfort he felt.

Eyes dark with need, his hair mussed and lips swollen from their kisses, Sam was lust in all its human form. Gabriel’s own human sex god complete with a cock that could rival that of some of the lust gods Gabriel over the centuries.

Right now that magnificent cock was splitting him open in the best possible way as he slowly eased himself down on it. Sam’s fingers tightened on his hips, lips parted as he panted. Gabriel couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss him hard, stroking his tongue into Sam’s mouth.

He pulled away, keeping his eyes locked on Sam as he rocked on Sam. Sam panted, hips thrusting up a bit. There wasn’t enough room for either of them to really move in the cramped confines of the Impala. Gabriel could easily transport them to somewhere more spacious and comfortable but he didn’t.

He liked the tight space and the restrictions on their movements. It only made it hotter listening to Sam’s growl of frustration as he tried to thrust deeper into Gabriel. Gabriel laughed, grinding down on him.

Sam was so gorgeous like this. Sweat glistened on his skin under the sun, the bonding mark in the shape of Gabriel’s hand standing out in stark relief against Sam’s pale skin over his bicep. There was another one on Sam’s hip because Gabriel was very possessive about what was his. Gabriel could feel the roughness against his skin.

Gabriel rocked against him, loving how deep Sam was buried inside him. The heady scent of sex, sweat and Sam himself filled the car. Breathing it in along with the sounds Sam made, Gabriel was in his own personal heaven.

Sam grunted, hands tightening on Gabriel’s hips in a very familiar way. Gabriel stopped, using a tendril of power to wrap around Sam’s cock, holding off his orgasm.

“Bastard.” Sam swore.

Gabriel chuckled, ignoring Sam’s efforts to get him moving again. He kissed him wet and dirty.

“What’s the hurry, Sammy?”

Sam glared at him. Gabriel only laughed again before clenching the muscles in his ass. Sam’s glare faded as he gasped.

He did it again, watching Sam, teasing him and knowing for all Sam’s complaints, Sam loved Gabriel just like this.


End file.
